rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
D12
D12 ist eine US-amerikanische Rap-Crew, die von sechs Detroiter Rappern 1996 gegründet wurde. Sie steht seit 1999 bei Eminems Label Shady Records unter Vertrag und erlangte dank dessen Bekanntheit selbst weltweiten Erfolg ab 2001. Geschichte Der Name „D12“ ist eine Abkürzung für Dirty Dozen (deutsch Dreckiges Dutzend). D12 bestand, entgegen dem Namen, nur aus sechs Personen, die jedoch jeweils ein Alter Ego hatten. Die Gründungsmitglieder waren Proof (Dirty Harry), Bizzare (Peter S. Bizarre), Kuniva (Hannz G.) (der später seinen Name zu Rondell Beene änderte), Kon Artis (Mr. Porter), Bugz (Robert Beck) und Eminem, der den berühmten Charakter Slim Shady als sein Alter Ego benutzte. Als die Formation noch keine weltweite Berühmtheit besaß, wurde das Mitglied Bugz, der weit über Detroit hinaus als talentierter Freestyle-Rapper bekannt war, am 21. Mai 1999 in Detroit nach einem Streit erschossen.8 Bugz wurde durch den mit der Band befreundeten Rapper Swift ersetzt, für den er sich vor seinem Tod noch selbst als mögliches Mitglied ausgesprochen hatte.9 Alle Mitglieder, einschließlich Eminem, tragen zum Gedenken an ihn ein Tattoo auf ihren Handgelenken.10 Außerdem widmeten sie ihm auf ihrem zweiten Album D12 World die Songs Good Die Young und Bugz ’97. Im Jahr 2000 stellte Eminem die Rap-Crew auf seinem Album The Marshall Mathers LP beim Song Under the Influence vor. Nachdem die Band so einer großen Hörerschaft bekannt gemacht wurde, erschien Ende 2000 die erste D12-Single (Shit on You). Im Spätsommer 2001 brachten sie mit Purple Pills eine weitere Single heraus, die auch auf dem kurz darauf erschienenen Debütalbum Devils Night zu finden war, welches sich wochenlang in den deutschen Top Ten hielt. Anschließend wurde noch Fight Music als Single veröffentlicht. Im April 2004 folgte dann das zweite Album D12 World, aus dem mit My Band und How Come zwei weitere erfolgreiche Singles ausgekoppelt wurden. Auch dieses Album konnte sich hoch in den Charts platzieren. Am Morgen des 11. April 2006 wurde das Gründungsmitglied Proof erschossen, nachdem er mit einer zweiten Person einen After Hours Club an der 8 Mile Road in Detroit verlassen hatte.11 Daraufhin bestand D12 nur noch aus fünf Rappern. Seitdem erschien kein weiteres Album der Band. Stattdessen veröffentlichten die verbliebenen Mitglieder 2008 das Mixtape Return of the Dozen, auf dem auch andere Rapper aus Detroit vertreten sind, jedoch nicht Eminem. Die Veröffentlichung eines zweiten Teils des Mixtapes erfolgte am 12. April 2011.12 Am 6. April 2011 gab Bizarre bekannt, dass Fuzz Scoota als neues sechstes Mitglied in die Gruppe aufgenommen wurde.4 Am 28. Februar 2012 erklärte Bizarre, dass er nicht mehr Mitglied von D12 ist.13 Knapp einen Monat später gab auch Kon Artis seinen Austritt bekannt.14 Im Januar 2014 bestätigte Mark Bass von dem Musikproduzenten-Duo Bass Brothers, dass D12 vor Kurzem in den F.B.T. Musikstudios mehrere Songs aufgenommen habe. Eminem soll auf mindestens drei Songs zu hören sein.15 Auch Bizarre kehrte zur Gruppe zurück und bestätigte im Februar 2014, dass ein neues Album noch im gleichen Jahr erscheinen soll.16 Diskografie Studioalben Kollaborationsalben Singles Mixtapes * 2002: Online Limited Edition Mixtape (ohne Eminem) * 2008: Return of the Dozen (ohne Eminem) * 2011: Return of the Dozen Vol. 2 EPs * 1997: The Underground EP (2007 unter dem Titel The Dirty Dozen wiederveröffentlicht) Kollaborationen und Exclusives * 2000: Get Back mit Tony Touch (auf The Piece Maker) * 2000: Words Are Weapons mit Funkmaster Flex (auf The Mix Tape, Vol. 4: 60 Minutes of Funk) * 2000: Act a Fool (auf Kill the DJ) * 2000: Under the Influence (auf The Marshall Mathers LP) * 2000: Quitter (Disstrack gegen Everlast) * 2001: Blow My Buzz (auf The Wash) * 2002: When the Music Stops (auf The Eminem Show) * 2002: 911 mit Gorillaz & Terry Hall (auf Bad Company) * 2002: She Devil mit Tech N9ne (auf Absolute Power) * 2002: Rap Game mit 50 Cent (auf 8 Mile OST) * 2003: Outro mit Obie Trice (auf Cheers) * 2003: Doe Rae Me mit Obie Trice (auf Straight from the Lab, Disstrack gegen Ja Rule, Murder Inc. und Benzino) * 2004: Census Bureau (auf The Streetsweeper Vol. 2: The Pain from the Game) * 2004: Lies & Rumors (auf Shark Tale) * 2004: One Shot 2 Shot (auf Encore) * 2005: My Ballz (auf The Longest Yard) * 2005: Nuthin’ at All (auf Hannicap Circus) * 2005: Pimplikeness (auf Searching for Jerry Garcia) * 2005: Off to Tijuana mit Hush (auf Bulletproof) * 2011: Hit Me with Your Best Shot Musikvideos * 2000: Shit on You * 2001: Purple Pills * 2001: Fight Music * 2004: My Band * 2004: Git Up * 2004: How Come * 2004: 40 Oz * 2004: U R the One * 2009: Fugh University * 2011: Kill Zone * 2011: I Made It * 2011: Outro Erscheinungen in Filmen D12 traten im Film Spiel ohne Regeln aus dem Jahr 2005 auf, in dessen Abspann sie als "Basketball-Sträflinge" aufgelistet wurden. Für den Film nahmen sie den Song My Ballz auf. Obwohl Eminem das einzige D12-Mitglied war, das nicht im Film erschien, steuerte er in My Ballz den Refrain und einen Vers bei.22 Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe |} Preise * MTV Europe Music Awards ** 2004: für „Beste Hip-Hop Künstler“ * Echo ** 2002: für „Künstler/in oder Gruppe International“ Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Shady Records